The things you won't get back
by Ireneuchiha
Summary: After Bakugou's rescue mission, everyone worked on trying to get everything back to the way it was, but Uraraka felt that it was also important to try and apologise to Bakugou for the whole mess. Who knew that it would eventually lead to something that was least expected. please note that this is a Kacchako fanfiction. If you don't like the ship then don't read.


I just think that they need a catalyst to move closer to each other.

(Set after the fight against all for one)

Uraraka Ochako laid still within her bed. Deep in thought and eyes wide open as if she had just drank five cups of coffee for the fun of it. She blankly stared at the ceiling as if it had the most amazing story to tell.

It had been two days since the students of 1-A had gotten settled into their newly assigned dorms. Her excitement was unrivaled and although everyone else felt excited too, none of them felt the full capacity of their joy due to All Might's retirement and Bakugou's rescue.

The group that had went along to rescue bakugou got an earfull out of the teachers as well as other pros. Most of the students felt guilt and sadness at their friends lack of basic understanding in a tough situation, but they also tried to feel their pain. That's why the girls had decided to do the dorm room competion. To ease the tention between each other.

So why did Uraraka feel so incomplete?

When Tsu had apologised to Deku and the others, she had also taken the opportunity to tell them her own feelings. About how sad she was because of the whole situation and about how they just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Hearing that they felt the same made her feel at ease and she felt content after that.

But not so content...and she couldn't understand why.

A nagging feeling in her chest kept her wide awake in turmoil trying to figure out what's bothering her. In all truth, it was guilt.

Without Deku and the others being there, Bakugou might not have made it, and she tried to stop them. She felt frustrated with herself. She was indeed only following the rules, but she felt that in that moment, she should have felt the same thing they felt and gone along with them instead of trying to stop them.

She had already apologised to deku and the others but...none of them made a point to apologise to Bakugou. After all, no one truly knows what would have happened to him if the others hadn't gotten to him in time...

"Alright. I'll do it tomorrow."

Uraraka was satisfied with her decision, but she also couldn't screw it up. Bakugou might just end up taking her apology as an insult. Something she would dread.

But for now, she just needed to close her eyes for a bit.

Uraraka sat patiently at her desk. For the first time ever since she started attending UA, she had arrived earlier than Iida, or rather earlier than everyone for that matter.

"I prbably should have known this was stupid" she muttered under her breath. clearly upset with the fact that she thought that by chance he would be early too.

Just then, she heard the door slide open. She quickly looked up to see who it was when all her hopes of it being Bakugou flew out the window.

"Uraraka is that you?"

"Hi Iida"

"I wasn't expecting any-...hold on. Was I late for class!?" Horror written all over the poor boy's face. Uraraka burst out laughing with Iida's silly outburst.

"Not at all Iida. You're here more earlier than needed actually. As you can see its just me. I arrived earlier today thats all."

"I see. Then as class rep it is my duty to arrive before everyone. I will set up a new sleep schedule for myself to make sure I can arrive much earlier then I usually do. that wa-" Iida was cut off before he could say anything more.

"Iida its okay you dont need to do that. Its just for today. I came early cause I wanted to speak to Bakugou."

"Bakugou?...He's usually here approximately 5 minutes after my own arrival so I dont think you'll be waiting too long"

Both Uraraka and Iida turned to see someone else stepping through the door.

"Speak of the devil"

"What'd you say four eyes!?"

"Bakugou!" he slowly turned to see the brown haired girl heading toward him.

"What the hell do you want round fa- HEY!!" Bakugou had no time to react before Uraraka quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door with her.

They continued walking until Uraraka was satisfied enough to believe that they were far enough. She let go of his arm and stepped back a little.

"listen here you little sh-"

"I'M GLAD!..." Urarake bit her bottom lip before continuing. "I'm glad that you're back safe. We were all really worried about you."

Uraraka tugged at the ends of her skirt. Bakugou stared at her as if she was talking nonsense. She looked like someone who was busy confessing her love for her long time crush. A sight that Bakugou wasn't very keen on seeing. She should have saved that posture for the damn nerd.

"Is that the only reason you pulled me out here? cause I have better things to do" He said before slowly turning to leave. Uraraka seemed so out of balance now. He didn't seem to be affected by what she had said. It wasn't supposed to go that way. She had so many different scenarios played out in her head last night but none turned out like this. She had to get her point across or this guilt isn't going to go away.

"wait..." He didn't bother turning around. He simply stood still and waited for her to continue, his patience becomming more limited by the second.

"I'm sorry its just that...I've been feeling really awfull lately. I really regret trying to stop Deku and the others from going after you. I feel that i should have gone with. I was relying too much on the pros to bring you back. It...It just made me feel really guilty that if i had actually managed to stop them...You might not even be he-" Uraraka stopped talking the moment she felt herself come back to reality with the flick of a finger on her forehead.

Bakugou had managed to stop her little speech with that slight gesture. She was so entangled within her own little world that she didn't even notice him turn around.

"listen here roundface. I'm perfectly fine and I'm standing here right now. Whatever happened can't be changed no matter how much you want it to. So stop sulking and fucking take it like a real hero. If i hear you talk like that again I'll give you another beating just like at the sports festival! Now leave me alone and go gawk at Deku or something. I'm perfectly fine as is"

And just like that, whatever guilt she was feeling decided to take one hack of a long nap. Uraraka stared blankly at his back as he walked away. Her hand taking its place on her forehead as if to remember how his finger so suddenly snapped her out of her guilt, like charging a knife straight towards the parts of her heart that held all of her frustrations and ridding it of any hope of returning. Her pink cheeks turning a more darker shade of pink as she felt her self becomming waitless...

Yeah... He was right. He was fine and that's all that mattered. Who would have thought that Bakugou of all people could put her at such unease but also manage to put her at ease in the same moment.

Class that day was the same as usual. The teachers explained they would start training for their special moves the next day. Bakugou couldn't wait to get started. He already had so many ideas in mind. He stared blankly at his red haired companion who chatted away with that damn nerd and uraraka.

Uraraka

This morning he didn't really expect her to come at him like that. It surprised him at first but that slowly turned to annoyance. She was worried? He wasn't some helpless child, but in all honesty that was all he could feel when All might had shown up to rescue him.

He was absent to the fact that he had been staring, and that's when he cought a glimpse of her dark brown irisis staring back into his scarlet red ones. They both immediately turned away only to catch each other staring once more. Bakugou didn't know how, but he could feel something change between them after that morning.

"-And that's enough for today, youre dismissed"

Aizawa left the classroom in quite the hurry. Undoubtedly to go crawl back into his yellow sleeping bag. The students got up and started leaving. Bakugou snarled at his red haired friend as he left in a fit towards the toilets. The moron probably kept his pee in the entire last period. Bakugou got up and started walking out. His classmates had already left for the dorms while he had to stick around and wait for his idiotic accomplice. All except for one.

Uraraka.

For some unknown strange reason she was hurrying herself towards him as if a pack of wolves were after her. She didn't necessarily look scared though, Just a bit...irretated?

She started to slow down once she was near him and once she was close enough she slowly krept behind him. Peeking at something from behind his right arm. Was she trying to use him as a hiding place or something?

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing roundface!?" He yelled as he slightly turned his head to see her nervous posture behind his arm. She didnt seem to be phased by what he said. She just kept staring forward with anticipation as if something was going to show up. And yes, something did show up, or rather, someone.

A boy about the same age as them but maybe one or two years older. He seemed to be looking for someone and Bakugou could only guess who. The guy was probably looking for a bubbly looking ball of sunshine puff called Uraraka. Bakugou simply stood there and stared at the guy waiting for him to notice the object concerned behind him. No matter how hard she might try to conceal herself behind him, it looked more like she was trying to use him as a shield. The nerve of this girl.

"Uraraka! there you are!"

Fucking finally

She tensed the moment the boy took notice of her. She subconciously tugged at bakugou's arm, much to his dismay. Just what the hell was she hiding from?

The boy walked closer. Uraraka tried to focus her eyes somewhere else all the while still creeping behind bakugou. Just how did he end up in this mess? That damn kirishima was gonna get it. If it weren't for that idiot's stupid bladder he wouldnt even be here right now. Speeking of which, what the hell was taking him so long?

"I looked everywhere for you. All of a sudden you disapeared. come on i just wanna have some fun with you. No harm i promise." What the hell was wrong with this guy? Not only did he choose to completely ignore bakugou, but he should have figured out by now that uraraka is definately trying to avoid him. Was he too full of himself to realize it or simply plain stupid? In any case, this isn't his problem. Bakugou wasn't one to get involved in situations like these.

Uraraka didnt answer the guy, instead she simply looked down and bit her bottom lip, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Stupid roundface. The guy then turned to katsuki before speaking, "Don't tell me you're ditching me for this jerk- Hey pal listen i just wanna get to know her a little bit okay. So just let her go already. Unless you actually care for her...-"

That did it. Bakugou was officially pissed.

"First of all who do you think youre calling a jerk!? Second, I couldnt care less what happens to roundface here, you guys can do whatever it is you want. I'm leaving." And at that same moment, the guy raised his hand to grab Ochako as if Bakugou had just gave him his consent. Bakugou started to slowly move away, stepping forward, his goal to pass the boy and leave this entire ordeal behind him, literally. But something made him stop in his tracks. A small grab of his sleeve along with a quiet "wait" almost in a whisper, and subconciously, Bakugou grabbed the boy's arm before it could reach her. This suprised the boy , but it surprised bakugou even more. All it took was her reaching out to him and a quiet whisper from her lips to make him change his mind in an instant. This wasn't good. Just what the hell was going on?

"Hey what's the big idea? I thought you were leaving." The boy struggled to get his arm out of Bakugou's hand. "Yeah well I changed my mind. If you want to get to her you'll have to go through me first, and don't think that I've forgotten about the fact that you need a beating for calling me a jerk. Now turn around before I make that a reality."

The boy was furious but decided to go along with it for now. He clearly didn't want any trouble. Tch, the coward. And now to deal with...

"Hey Uraraka, next time I'll leave for real you understand me, and when I tell you to leave me alone I fucking mean it. If something like this happens again go hide behind the nerd or four eyes instead." And this time he began walking away for real, mumbling something along the lines of how the whole situation was stupid.

Uraraka stood there silently, still dumbfounded by Bakugou's recent actions. 'If you want to get to her you'll have to go through me first'. Her heart started racing. In the spur of the moment, she had forgotten to thank him for his help. She would have to do it sometime later. She just couldn't bring herself to say anything. She thought about the way she reached out to him when she realized that he was gonna leave. It made her face flush. This wasn't good. Just what the hell was going on?

And on his way to the dorms Bakugou can't help but feel like he had forgotten something.


End file.
